


Couch

by Bee_Li



Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming In Pants, Couch Sex, Cuddles, Kink Exploration, M/M, Omorashi, Piss, Sweet Talk, Tendou is whipped for his boyfriend, Top Tendou Satori, Ushijima being Ushijima, leg grinding, power bottom ushijima wakatoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: Ushijima needs to pee but he's perfectly content curled up against Tendou while they watch a movie, even if it's not about volleyball.The one in which Ushijima goes and pees all over Tendou's leg while he grinds on him on the couch because Ushijima thought he could hold it.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852
Comments: 3
Kudos: 164





	Couch

Ushijima is resilient, he has control over himself that is greater than most. He prides himself on it, and his boyfriend is proud of him for it too. This does not mean Ushijima has controlled all of the time. He has control, but not all of it on the court. He has control for a few seconds, and then it is over someone else's turn. He understands that. But somethings he should have perfect control over and yet he doesn’t. 

Like right now. He cannot help the signals his body gives his brain that tells him he needs to urinate. It keeps sending these signals, over and over again, and it annoys him. Yet he won’t acknowledge them because of his boyfriend. 

Tendou has an arm around his waist while Ushijima leans into him. Cradling him in just the right way, with his hand resting right over Ushima’s bladder. He’s fixated on the screen, a movie plays. Full of dramatic music and money-shot scenes as dudes in tight clothing dodge bullets and blow things up. 

Ushijima would much rather watch a volleyball re-run but Tendou insisted they watch something different for once, and he relented. Although tomorrow night they are most certainly watching the London Vs. France game. No amount of Tendou pleading can change Ushijima’s mind on that. 

Another explosion on the screen rocks him out of his headspace. The hero, a blond man with muscles in a tight green suit is screaming a girl's name. She is nowhere to be seen, so she must’ve been caught in the explosion. He watches as the building collapses, and the dude is whispering her name as he cries. 

Another woman and three other dudes come up to him, and they are crying too. Ushijima has no idea what happened, and he wants to know. If only he hadn’t been too engrossed with his thoughts.

Tendou strokes his bladder now, and he shivers slightly as he does. Tendou might not realize Ushijima’s need, and he intends for that to stay the same. Ushijima wants to see the rest of the movie now, and he doesn’t want Tendou to know. 

But the need has gotten a bit worse, now that Ushijima thinks about it. There’s more pressure on him, a low burn that makes him want to squirm a bit. But again, he is resilient, and he has self-control, there is no such thing as squirming over pee in Ushijima’s book. 

Tendou’s hand digs a little bit into his bladder, and Ushijima tenses for a moment. His bladder is spasming over the extra pressure as if the layer of skin over it wasn’t enough. He’s fairly sure that his bladder is bulging slightly. Part of him is grateful he isn’t in jeans, only in his sweatpants. 

Ushijima shifts slightly, he’ll allow that, a more comfortable position. Then no more moving, no more squirming, he promises himself that. Or Tendou will notice because Tendou notices everything. 

That’s what he does, he looks for details, any little hint that something is going to go somewhere he will take. Split-second calculations mixed with pure instinct, that’s how he is on and off the court. He reads Ushijima like an open book, even if Ushijima doesn’t know that. 

Everyone else does. Ushijima is unpredictable and that’s exactly what makes him predictable to Tendou. Who loves that he can do that, he’s able to make these guesses about Ushijima that no one else can. The possessiveness over that ability is what he craves for, and what he has. No one else has it, only Tendou, he likes it that way. 

However some days Tendou guesses wrong about Ushijima because everyone makes mistakes, and he thinks that the tenseness and the shifting with Ushijima might be arousal. Not once does he think it could be something else? 

And even if it isn’t arousal, Tendou is more than willing to get his dick up Ushijima’s ass tonight. He has to be subtle, at first, then he can be headfirst with his desire. Bold and blunt, just how Ushijima likes things. 

Ushijima has always hated it when people sugar-coated things, always giving little clues but never filling him in on the big picture. That is something he does not appreciate. 

Tendou’s hand moves farther down, just slightly, teasing the waistband of Ushijima’s sweatpants. Slipping his fingers in and drawing it out before letting it snap back. 

Ushijima watches Tendou’s fingers, he knows that Tendou is horny at this point. He should’ve seen it coming. Whenever they watch something that isn’t volleyball related, they tend to have sex, and sometimes when it is volleyball they still have sex. It’s always a 100% guarantee on non-volleyball nights though. 

He scoots a bit closer, still not looking up at Tendou, who gets the message. A hand slips into his pants, rubbing the base of his dick. Letting it get accustomed to his touch, arousal starting to take its course. 

He groans slightly, just low enough to where Tendou can barely hear it, but it’s there. Tendou draws his hand out and slips it to Ushjima’s chest, rubbing it there slightly before murmuring,” Straddle my thigh.”

Ushijima is pliant to the command. Taking his time, but not too long to situate himself. The body still turned towards the TV, but legs off the couch, Tendou’s leg between his own. Hands grip his waist, digging in slightly, and he grips the leg below before moving his hips. 

Grinding down harshly to feed his erection, which grows harder with each passing grind. Tendou moans a bit, low and with the traces of neediness in it. They’ve lost focus on the movie, turning their attention to other things. Body against the body in simmering heat. 

Ushijima inhales sharply through his nose, the tendrils of pleasure starting to grow as he stimulates himself on Tendou’s leg. He hasn’t forgotten his other need though. It still sits heavy on his body, demanding release. A release he doesn’t want just yet, he wants an orgasm release. 

One of Tendou’s hand creeps up until it stops at the bulge in his bladder. Tendou’s eyebrows furrow,” Ushiwaka, what’s this?”

Ushijima shivers slightly,” I believe that is my bladder.”

Tendou’s arousal grows tenfold. A closeted kink coming back at full force, his dick strains against his pants now. Ushijima can feel it, his eyes widen slightly,” Satori, are you aroused by that?”

,” Mhmm, sorry, I-”

,” It’s fine. I am willing to try it.”

Tendou perks up, resting his forehead on Ushijima’s back,” Really?”

,” Yes. I want to know what your fascination with my bladder is. I believe you have a urination kink.”

,” I do.”

,” What is my role in this?”

,” Uhhh. Hold on a moment, keep grinding.”

He does and Tendou thinks he knows what he wants, a fantasy that Ushijima is maybe willing to try. ,” Will you wet yourself on my leg?”

Ushijima goes still, he needs to think. He did say he would try the kink, so he nods,” I suppose I can.”

,” You’re the best Wakatoshi.”

,” Thank you.”

,” But please, just keep grinding until you can’t hold it anymore.”

,” As you say.”

,” And turn around, let me see you. I want to see you.”

He doesn’t say anything but he does as told, now finding his hands-on Tendou’s shoulders. Tendou’s hands are on Ushijima’s waist again, holding them there. Ushijima keeps grinding, his erection obvious through the rather flimsy material of his sweatpants. 

His desperation gets worse, and Tendou’s arousal gets worse too. Tendou is certain there is a wet spot on his boxers from the pre-cum, all because of Ushijima and his need to pee while he grinds on his leg. 

He murmurs,” How desperate are you exactly?”

Ushijima closes his eyes for a moment before looking Tendou straight in the eye,” No more than fifteen minutes away.”

,” Oh.”

Tendou arches up a bit, Ushijima’s words have gone straight to his dick. A hand that’s not his own begins to rub there, Ushijima’s hand. Tendou pants, mouth hanging open slightly as he looks down with lidded eyes, trying his best to contain himself to the best of his ability. 

Ushijima slips his hand down between Tendou’s legs, cupping him there and applying pressure that makes Tendou keen slightly. Ushijima keeps grinding, although he is shaking a bit. Tendou’s display is affecting him greatly, it makes his desire to grow hot and needy. 

He thinks that if this makes Tendou this aroused he’ll do it more often, despite the discomfort of a bursting bladder. 

A burst of warmth between his legs makes his squeeze Tendou’s dick tighter. Tendou moans, louder than before, squirming where he is. Legs spread a bit wider as Ushijima’s piss soaks into his leg. Just a small burst, nothing much. But still, he looks and there is a wet patch on the crotch of Ushijima’s pants, there’s also a wet patch on his leg. Ushijima’s other hand tightens into Tendou’s shoulder. 

Before long they are picking the rhythm back up again, and Tendou groans,” Wakatoshi please.”

Ushijima nods, preparing himself for the ending. They both know the ending, and it comes quickly. Tendou knows when warmth seeps into his legs and Ushijima groans, body going still, his hands gripping Tendou’s dick and shoulder for dear life. It puddles on the couch, getting absorbed quickly. It travels under Tendou’s leg, and over the couch, spilling onto the floor. 

Tendou moans and pants, watching as Ushijima completely loses control over his bladder. As soon as Ushijima has finished he is grinding on Tendou’s leg again, and rubbing his hand on Tendou’s boxers. 

The older yelps at the sudden stimulation, hands digging into Ushijima’s sides as his pleasure peaks. His cum soaks through his boxers and makes a wet spot on his sweatpants. His body jerks a few times as Ushijima rubs him through his orgasm, one of the best Tendou has ever had. 

Overstimulation is quick to take him as Ushijima keeps rubbing him, he whimpers,” Enough, enough.”

Ushijima shakes his head,” Not until I orgasm too.”

Tendou shudders, praying that Ushijima finishes soon, and he does. It isn’t much longer before his cum is added to the mess of fluids under him, and he draws his hand away from Tendou, who sighs in relief slightly than sitting up and hugging his lover,” I think we both need a shower.”

Ushijima nods and runs a hand through Tendou’s hair,” And then the couch needs to be washed too.”

,” I’ll wash it while you clean up if you want.”

,” I have no objections to that.”

,” Alright, you go. Get settled into bed, I’ll join you in a little bit.”

Ushijima gets off, shivering slightly as his dick rubs against Tendou’s leg a bit before hurrying off to the bathroom. Tendou works on cleaning the couch, as best as he can, at least until he’s sure there won’t be much of a stain, and absolutely no smell. He cleans the floor too. Then he finally gets to head off to the shower. 

Replaying the memories in his head over and over again. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to forget the images of Ushijima pissing himself all over Tendou’s leg. And then cumming too. 

He shudders, he already had one orgasm, he doesn’t need another. 

Maybe fifteen minutes later Tendou comes into their bedroom, finding Ushijima curled under the covers and scrolling through his phone. Tendou smiles,” Hey.”

Ushijima looks up at him,” Hey.”

Tendou crawls into bed, tucking the covers up under him and curling up next to Ushijima, who just flips onto his stomach and allows Tendou to nestle in the crook of his arm, wrapping his arm and leg over Ushijima’s rather toned body. 

Five minutes later Ushijima’s phone is put away and the lights are turned out. Leaving them in the light of the city that filters through their curtains. Tendou vaguely wonders if someone saw their light go out, he’s seen other apartments turn their lights out. It’s sort of peaceful he thinks, seeing them go out. It means their person is finally resting. Like he and Ushijima should be right now.

Instead, he calls out against the pull of sleep,” Thank you for tonight Wakkun.”

Ushijima speaks softly, the after sex voice that Tendou loves,” Of course. I found it pleasurable.”

,” I’m glad, I would hate to make you uncomfortable.”

,” I will tell you if I am uncomfortable.”

,” I know you will. But still, you’re amazing for being so willing to try things.”

,” I prefer to try things rather than be left in the dark about them.”

,” So wise. That’s you though.”

,” If you say so.”

,” I do, now let’s sleep.”

,” I believe I was until you began to talk.”

,” Wakkun!”

,” Sleep now Satori, we have all day tomorrow to talk.”

,” You’re right, goodnight Wakatoshi, I love you.”

,” Goodnight Satori, I do love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this maybe four or five months ago, so I apologize once more. This is what I have at the moment, I can't promise anything at this point. School's absolute shit, but whatever, I'll be gone before I know it, thankfully. So I hope everyone's doing better than me at this point, and thriving, being happy. I recently downloaded Among Us, and guess who's starting a whole ass comic series based off of it? I'll probably get it done in like two years, but again, whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this little piece of nastyness. Feel free to drop some comments down below, they feed my shriveled little soul.   
> Much love,-DepressoWhosBilingualGoingOnTrilingual.


End file.
